The more functionality users pack into their electronic devices, the more power their electronic devices require. Poor battery life is a leading contributor to customer dissatisfaction. One of the biggest consumers of electronic device power is Wi-Fi scanning. Most Wi-Fi-enabled devices have default settings that continuously scan for geographically proximate Wi-Fi networks. In some devices, the continuous scanning for Wi-Fi networks persists even after the device has successfully connected to a Wi-Fi network. This results in an unnecessary drain of the device's battery life. Wi-Fi scanning is costly because it operates on high radio frequencies (e.g., 3.6, 5 GHz) and supports higher bandwidth. Even so, device connections to Wi-Fi networks are beneficial. For example, Wi-Fi has a maximum transmission range of 32 meters indoors and up to 95 meters outdoors. Because of its broad transmission range, faster connection, and larger bandwidth capabilities, Wi-Fi is optimal for operating full-scale networks that transfer and receive large amounts of data (e.g., Internet data).
However, device connection to Wi-Fi networks also involves disadvantages. For example, a home Internet network using a Wi-Fi signal connection often broadcasts beyond the boundary lines of the home. As a result, neighbors may become aware of this network and attempt to access it without authorization. Furthermore, when a user leaves home, the user's electronic device may unnecessarily remain connected to the home network for a period of time after traversing the property line of the home. Similarly, when the user returns home from work, the device may attempt to unnecessarily establish a connection with the home network before the user is within the property line of the home. When the user is outside of the property line of the home, the periods of time during which the user's device is attempting to connect to the home network via Wi-Fi scanning can cause a significant loss of battery life to the user's electronic device. Furthermore, the scanning and pairing process between a device and a network receiver (e.g., Internet router/modem) does not require the transmission of large amounts of data. Thus, using Wi-Fi frequencies for the scanning and pairing process is unnecessary and needlessly consumes power.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that example aspects, systems, and methods have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.